


Dumplings

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage, No Smut, Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Edward and Winry run into sad times while working on a family.





	Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing some angsty fanart on tumblr. I apologize ahead of time.

**_Winry_ **

Ed is going to be home soon.

And then I’ll have to tell him.

I glance up at the clock on the wall briefly before turning back to the pot on the stove. Any minute now, he’s going to walk in. His train was scheduled to arrive half an hour ago, and the distance from the station to our house is about that long.

Den whines at me feet, but I nudge him away. I can only focus on one thing at a time right now, and, with everything I have on my mind, that thing is dinner. At least I can make sure Ed has a meal when he gets home. Even if I can’t give him…

I jerk my head toward my shoulder and bite my lip. That line of thinking won’t help.

Den suddenly turns toward the door, and I feel dread drop like a weight in my stomach. I hear footsteps on the porch, and my dog runs to the front door. I continue stirring the dumplings. I can’t look at his face right now.

I pretend not to hear the door open, even though Den is barking excitedly.

“Winry?” Ed’s voice travels into the kitchen, and instantly, I feel like crying.

Again.

“In here,” I murmur, barely loud enough for him to hear. “I made chicken and dumplings. They should be ready.” My voice breaks on the last word, and I wince.

“What’s going on? Are you feeling all right?”

I start to shake my head, my jaw locking up.

“Do you need to sit down? I can do that.” He nods to the stove, and I feel tears pricking my eyes.

“Thank you,” I whisper, slipping around him and walking quickly to the bathroom, avoiding the concerned look in his eyes.

I shut the door and lean my head back against it as tears start streaming down my face again. I need to tell him. He has to find out sometime. I mean, I can’t keep it a secret, and even if I could, he wouldn’t want me to. But he’ll be so disappointed, and I…I hate that.

“Winry?”

The knock on the door makes me jump. I start swiping at my eyes as I try to answer.

“Y-yes?”

“Are you okay in there?”

“I…” I shut my eyes and bite my lips.

“Is it the baby? Are you sick again?”

I let out a small cry at his words, my arms locking around my stomach, and I know he hears me when the door swings in.

“What is it? What happened?”

He rushes in, his face full of panic, and I just start shaking my head, sobs caught in my throat.

“Fuck, Winry. What’s going on? Are you in pain? What­–”

“No, it’s… I…” I stumble. “It’s…”

“Talk to me, Winry. What’s wrong?”

“There’s no… There isn’t…” I take a stilted breath and force the words out. “There’s not…a baby, Ed.”

“What?” He jerks in surprise, and I feel my face crumple.

“Oh, God,” he says quietly. “You lost it?”

I whimper, squeezing my eyes shut against more tears. I flinch when I feel his hands on me only to fall into his chest, his arms closing around me.

“I…I tried so hard…” I hiss, clutching fistfuls of his shirt.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs softly. “Just breathe.”

I don’t tell him how difficult that is, considering the giant lump clogging my throat. Instead, I pull back and look up at him, his face blurry from my tears.

“I’m sorry,” I choke out, my jaw aching. “I’m so s-sorry. I know you w-wanted–”

“No, Winry. Don’t do that,” he cuts me off, his eyes filled with pain. “It’s not your fault.”

“But–”

“Come here.”

Before I can protest, he scoops me up into his arms and carries me into the bedroom, where he sits down on the bed. I instantly try to pull away, but he stops me with an arm around my waist, holding me close. I can’t stop crying, even though I know my tears upset him. I start hiccupping and cover my face with my hands as he moves closer, resting his head on my shoulder.

“I’m not angry,” he tells me softly in my ear, his hand curling around my belly. “Don’t ever think that.”

I sniffle and take a short breath. And then another, leaning back into his arms.

“We can always try again, okay?” he murmurs, his other hand coming up to rest on my head, keeping me grounded.

I sniffle twice more before I finally turn and bury my face in his neck. His strong arms lock around me, and he gently lowers us down onto the mattress.

We stay like that until I’m out of tears, and my throat feels raw. Edward is running his hand up and down my back, soothingly, and my head has migrated to his chest.

“I should go take care of the food,” I whisper, my voice sounding scratchy.

“I’ll do it. Since you said it was ready, I already took it off the stove.”

“Ed, I can–” I start to sit up, but he stops me, his hand running through my hair.

“Let me do this for you,” he says softly. “It’ll just take me a second, and then we can go to bed.”

“You need to eat–”

“I don’t think either of us are hungry tonight, Win.”

I shut my eyes slowly and nod.

“Okay,” I tell him, looking up at him. “Thank you.”

He shrugs and looks up at the head of the bed where our pillows are.

“Go ahead and get settled. I’ll be right back.”

I wait until he’s gone before I get up and change. As soon as I’m dressed, I slide under the covers and curl up on my side. When he comes back, I watch as he walks around the room while he undresses before turning the lights out and climbing in bed beside me.

“I want you close, Winry,” he mutters, pulling me against him in the dark.

My cheek lands on his pec, and I feel my breathing even out as I listen to the steadiness of his heart.

“I love you, you know.” he speaks up again. “Never forget that.”

“I love you, too, Ed,” I murmur.

“Goodnight, Winry.” He kisses my head, and I finally relax enough to sleep.


End file.
